


as we are now

by littletrenchcoatangel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, Teenagers, i think dean is supposed to be like 19, idk just go with it, or like young adults idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 00:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3671067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littletrenchcoatangel/pseuds/littletrenchcoatangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>written for the prompt "you forgot to plug in your headphones while listening to an audio fic on the bus and that’s my fic you’re listening to" on tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	as we are now

**Author's Note:**

> title from the song 'as we are now' by saint raymond  
> this was supposed to be short but i fucked up  
> assume they both use tumblr tbh  
> this is my first fic for a while and it's my first destiel fic for even longer so please forgive me if it's shit  
> enjooooooooy

Castiel is, quite possibly, going crazy.

He’s hearing  _Anna’s voice._ And he knows for a fact that she’s not anywhere near him, because she’s on vacation in England with her foster parents for the month.

Which is about as far from a public bus in the middle of Kansas that you can get.

“‘ _I went back for you because I - because I love you, Spock’,_ ” Anna’s disembodied voice says, clear as anything, as someone shoves their way down the aisle to the seat behind him.

 _Oh, no,_ Castiel thinks, blush already spreading over his face. He turns his head into the window, spotting the reflection of a somewhat disgruntled - but very attractive - teenage boy in the seat behind him, who might be a year or two younger than Castiel himself.

“‘ _Captain?’_ ” Anna continues.

 _There’s nothing to worry about,_ Castiel thinks.  _Anna does plenty of readings. Spock is her favourite character of all time. Of course she reads Spirk fic. No problem._

_“‘Tell me you feel it, too, Spock,’ Kirk says, stepping closer to Spock. He wants to reach out and touch the Vulcan, but he’s not sure that’s a good idea. Spock is a touch-telepath, after all.”_

And - okay, yeah, Castiel remembers writing that.

“‘ _I am unsure of your meaning, Captain. Are you asking me if I love you, too?’ Spock replies, unmoving.”_ Anna says, her voice lowering.

Castiel looks away when the boy catches his eyes in the window. He chances a look around the bus, and the girls in the seat across the aisle shoot him a knowing look, nodding their heads at the boy’s seat and trying to hold giggles behind their hands. There’s a man a few seats behind them scowling out the window, but she turns to glare at the boy for a moment, while Castiel is watching.

Meanwhile, Anna continues reading, uninterrupted.

_“‘Yes, Spock,’ Jim answers, just as quiet. ‘Do you?’”_

Castiel also remembers writing  _that._ And what comes after it. By the time the line comes, he’s is already moving.

“‘ _Jim isn’t sure who moves first, but’-”_ Anna is saying, and Castiel is reaching over the back of his chair, grabbing the boy’s phone and, in a moment of sheer panic, tossing it down the aisle towards the front of the bus.

That’s when everything goes wrong.

The boy curses, loudly, reaching, too late, for his phone, and then Castiel. Castiel scrambles backwards in a pathetic attempt at retreat, genuine fear rushing through him as the boy catches him by the front of his shirt. The girls across the aisle burst out laughing, no longer hiding it behind their hands. The man behind them gets up to - do what, Castiel isn’t sure, and the phone - the phone bounces once, twice, against the floor of the bus and stops, face down, against an old woman’s purse. There’s a sudden, deafening silence as the bus pulls up to a stop.

Then, Anna’s voice comes, loud and breathy, through the speakers.

“‘ _Are all Vulcans such sluts, Spock, or have I just managed to bed the human half of you?’”_

 _Jesus,_ Castiel thinks, before anything else. _What a terrible line._

After that, a lot of things happen at once. The girls burst into laughter again, the bus driver shuts the door on someone’s hand in shock, the man across the aisle goes completely still, staring at the phone, and Castiel - Castiel  _squeaks_.

The hand that’s tightening his shirt around his throat releases suddenly, and the boy makes a mad scramble for his phone, leaving behind a backpack and his headphones. He picks up the phone, loudly apologising to the entire bus, before forcefully shoving the doors of the bus open and climbing off. He walks briskly past the window, makes eye contact with Castiel, goes wide-eyed, and looks away.

Castiel watches this in muted shock, along with the rest of the bus, and then, for some ungodly reason, calmly stands, collects his things and the boys’, and slowly gets off the bus.

He sees the boy round the corner up ahead, and he starts running after him once he loses sight of him behind a building.

“Hey!” he yells out, trying to keep hold of everything. “Wait!”

Castiel comes rushing around the corner, ready to shout again, but is stopped by someone yelling ‘shit!’, grabbing him by the shoulders, and pulling them both to the ground.

Or, well, he runs into someone and they fall over. But - still.

“Oh, my God! I’m so sorry!” Castiel is mumbling, trying to get back to his feet and pull the other person to their feet at the same time. He pulls himself up and looks around, trying to see if the boy is still close, but he can’t see him. “Oh, no,” he mutters. He looks down again, ready to help the person he just bowled over, and is met with the glaring face of the boy he was chasing after.

“Oh, no,” Castiel says again, louder.

“‘Oh, no’ is fucking right,” the boy says, pulling himself to his feet. “What are you doing?” Then, looking at the mess of belongings at his feet, “Why do you have my stuff?”

“You - left it on the bus? I’m sorry. I - You left it, and I -”

The boy’s glare lets up almost immediately and a look of awe replaces it, as if he can’t believe someone would do that for him. The expression is quickly replaced by a glare, however, as he realises just who Castiel is.

“You’re the asshole who threw my phone across the bus,” he growls.

Castiel winces. “Yeah... I’m sorry. I panicked.”

The guy opens his mouth to say something, but then closes it, confusion flickering across his face. “You panicked?”

“Well, you - you didn’t have your headphones in properly, so everyone could hear the podfic you were listening to, and it was my fic, so I knew what was going to happen, and I didn’t think you it would be good for people to hear that, so I panicked and I threw it down the bus, but then it must have skipped and turned up the volume or something when it hit the ground, because then the - it skipped to the  _porn_ and I’m - I’m  _so sorry.”_

The boy’s expression starts off angry, then his eyes widen in fear.

“I didn’t - everyone could hear that?”

“Yes,” Castiel says. “And I made it worse. I’m so sorry.”

“Fuck,” the boy breathes. Then, “Oh, fuck. I was listening to pure smut on my last bus. Shit. Fuck. Fucking shit. No wonder that mother looked so angry.”

Castiel can’t help it - the boy looks so traumatised by the idea. He laughs.

The boy glares for a moment, but then, slowly, starts laughing, too.

“Oh, Christ,” he says, holding his stomach. “Shit. Stop, you asshole.”

Castiel, looking at his expression, can’t. “I’m - sorry,” he breathes. “But you - your  _face_.”

A couple of people walk past them, then, and they both quiet down. Until they’re a few feet away and they just look at each other and start laughing again.

Once they’ve sobered up a bit, the boy sticks his hand out, practically beaming at Castiel.

“Dean,” he says. “I listen to smut in public and swear a lot.”

“Castiel,” Castiel replies, smiling as he shakes Dean’s hand. “I write smut in private and throw things a lot.”

Dean laughs again, and nods.

“You really wrote that?”

Castiel nods, solemnly. “Unfortunately.”

“What?!” Dean protests, face open in awe. “That’s my favourite fic of all time!”

“Oh, God,” Castiel breathes. “Really? There are so many better ones.”

Dean shakes his head, laughing again. “Not that I’ve found. You’re my favourite author, man. Even if you did smash my phone screen.”

Dean pulls the phone from his pocket, waves it in front of himself, and he’s right - the screen is  _shattered._

“Oh, fuck,” Castiel says, shocking a laugh out of Dean. “I’m so sorry. I - I’ll pay for the repairs. I’m so sorry.”

Dean laughs again, but he’s shaking his head. “Forget it, Cas,” he says, and a little thrill goes through Castiel at the nickname. “It’s a piece of shit, anyway.”

“Well, please,” Castiel starts, emboldened by - something. “Let me at least buy you a coffee, to - to make up for it.”

Dean is terrifyingly silent.

“If you’re - okay with that, I mean,” Castiel continues, confidence entirely and suddenly dissipated.

Dean’s mouth curls slowly into a smile. “Yeah, Cas,” he breathes, voice giving wind to the butterflies in Castiel’s stomach. “I’m okay with that.”

* * *

 

**EPILOGUE**

**From: McDean, 5:38am**  
ur voice got me laid

 **From: McDean, 5:38am**  
and it was goooooooooood

 **From: McDean, 5:39am**  
so thx i huess

 

 **From: anna-banana, 11:43pm**  
gross, dean

 **From: anna-banana, 11:43pm**  
congrats, tho. who’s the unlucky guy? 

 

 **From: McDean, 5:46am**  
friend of urs, actually. cas smth

 **From: McDean, 5:46am**  
was too busy blowin him 2 ask 4 a last name

 **From: McDean, 5:46am**  
n then he was 2 busy bein fuckd by me 2 volunteer 1

 

 **From: anna-banana, 11:51pm**  
im going to murder your entire family

 

 **From: FUCKING LOSER, 5:52am**  
nah, u love sammy too much

 

 **From: anna** **-banana, 11:55pm**  
shut up. i can still kill you

 

 **From: FUCKING LOSER, 5:56am**  
;)

 

 **From: Anna M, 12:01am**  
[attached: congrats_on_the_sex.gif]

 

 **From: bae tbh** **, 8:04am**  
Tell me you didn’t.

 

 **From: that guy whose phone u broke (Dean W), 11:06am**  
*aziz ansari voice* :D

 

 **From: bae tbh** **, 11:07am**  
I can’t believe I had sex with you.

 

 **From: that guy whose phone u broke (Dean W), 11:08am**  
were still on 4 coffee tho right

 **From: that guy whose phone u broke (Dean W), 11:16am**  
cas??????????

 

 **From: bae tbh** **, 11:21am**  
Yes, Dean.

 

 **From: that guy whose phone u broke (Dean W), 11:23am**  
[attached: success_baby.jpg]

**Author's Note:**

> im so sorry
> 
> if you're confused as to who is sending each message, it goes like this:
> 
> the first three are from dean to anna  
> then there are two from anna to dean  
> then another three from dean to anna  
> anna sends a message to dean and then changes his name in her phone to 'FUCKING LOSER'  
> then anna and dean have a back and forth (ending with the ;) message)  
> one from anna to castiel  
> then castiel and dean have a back and forth (ends with dean sends two messages to cas, getting one in reply, and then dean sending the 'success_baby.jpg' message)
> 
> [also the time differences on the text messages between anna and dean are because anna is in london so the time would be different there, obviously]


End file.
